Cody Linley
|luogo di nascita = Lewisville |}} Cody Linley è un attore statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Cody Linley è nato e cresciuto a Lewisville, appena fuori da Dallas, in Texas, da Allen Linley e Cathy Sue Martin. Cody ha quattro fratelli: un fratello biologico, Chad, e tre adottivi: Ben, Scotty e Jason. Dopo aver frequentato la scuola elementare a Lewisville, si è iscritto alla Huffines Middle School. Carriera Fece il suo debutto nel mondo del cinema nel 1994 partecipando al film tv La leggenda di Cadillac Jack. Successivamente ha avuto delle piccole parti in tre film del 2000: Il mio cane Skip, Qui dove batte il cuore e Miss Detective. Nel 2003, ha avuto un ruolo importante nel film È arrivato Zachary. Al quinto anno della scuola elementare, fece le audizioni per il ruolo di Harry Potter, ma non fu scritturato. Più recentemente, Cody è comparso su Disney Channel nel telefilm Hannah Montana interpretando la parte di Jake Ryan. Dancing with the Stars Cody Linley ha partecipato alla settima edizione di Dancing With The Stars, versione americana di Ballando con le stelle. Sua partner e insegnante di danza fu Julianne Hough. Quando Julianne venne ricoverata all'ospedale per un'appendicite, sua partner fu per due settimane Edyta Śliwińska. Cody venne eliminato dallo sow il 18 novembre 2008. Il 5 maggio 2009 partecipò ad una puntata dell'ottava edizione di Dancing with the Stars. Vita privata Cody realizza dei video per YouTube intitolati Ro and Co Show, insieme a Roshon Fegan di Camp Rock.http://www.youtube.com/user/TheRoandCoShow Il 14 giugno 2008 essi hanno cantato la loro canzone "Dis Me" al The Key Club Hollywood.http://youtube.com/watch?v=PhW1YEcUr7k&feature=channel Cody Linley è membro degli Hollywood Knights celebrity basketball team.http://www.hollywoodknights.com/newsite/celebrity_roster.php Curiosità * Cody Linley è alto 1.78 m * Suona sia la chitarra elettrica che quella acustica. * Il suo sport preferito è il basketball. * Adora tutti i tipi di musica, incluso il rap, il country e il rock. * É amico di Demi Lovato, Juliane Hough, Emily Osment, Miley Cyrus e Mitchel Musso. * Per il giorno di San Valentino del 2006, ha regalato a sua madre una composizione floreale fatta con fiori gialli e viola, i colori preferiti di sua madre. Filmografia * La leggenda di Cadillac Jack (Still Holding On: The Legend of Cadillac Jack) (1998) Film TV * Il mio cane Skip (My Dog Skip) (2000) * Qui dove batte il cuore (Where the Heart Is) (2000) * Miss Detective (Miss Congeniality) (2000) * Walker Texas Ranger (Walker, Texas Ranger), negli episodi "Il coraggio di Jacob" (1999) e "La fuga" (2001) * Beyond the Prairie, Part 2: The True Story of Laura Ingalls Wilder (2002) Film TV * È arrivato Zachary (When Zachary Beaver Came to Town) (2003) * Una scatenata dozzina (Cheaper by the Dozen) (2003) * Raven (That's So Raven), nell'episodio "Lo sconto delle cinque dita" (2004) * Echoes of Innocence (2005) * Un allenatore in palla (Rebound) (2005) * Hoot (Hoot) (2006) * R.L. Stine: I racconti del brivido - Non ci pensare! (The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It) (2007) Uscito direttamente in home video * Disney 365, nell'episodio "Dancing with the Stars with Cody Linley 'Final Four'" (2008) * Forget Me Not (2009) * Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana) (2006-2010) Serie TV References Collegamenti esterni * Linley, Cody Linley, Cody